Perhaps all is not as it seems
by Vystra
Summary: Perhaps the fates don't always roll the dice against us, or maybe it's just an illusion to add to the pain. A lost girl? A bag of candies and of course demons. Good luck...
1. A girl on the steps

**(A/N) HI-lo peoples of the Internets, this is my first time doing this and I don't have any clue what I'm doing so please bear with me. I have this bad habit of writing mini stories about everything, especially shows and stuffs like that XD so there may not be a very clear plot. Anyways here we go. *gently pushes reader off the cliff and into Storyland (a.k.a. the dark depths of my wild and evil imagination!)* bye bye XD**

A soft knock echoes through the main hall, followed by the sound of footsteps on tile. The darkened doors open slowly, a tall man stood in the entranceway, looking for the person who knocked. He sees a small figure.

"May I help you?"

"….." _thud,_ the unknown figure at the door collapses on the steps. With a swift and well practiced movement he catches the person.

"Well, who is it?" A small voice rang out from upstairs, a boy of 14 walks down the stairs towards the main entrance.

"That is still unknown, young master. She seems to have collapsed on the steps"

"Ah, well, then I shall retire to my study until she awakens. Take her to one of the guest rooms until then. After you have finished that, Sebastian, prepare me a snack and bring it to me." The young master turns and walks back to his study.

"Yes, my lord." After bowing, Sebastian then takes the unconscious girl to a room and lays her on the bed, lit the fire and returned to the kitchen to prepare the young masters snack.

-An hour or so later—

The girl wakes up to find herself in a completely different environment than she last remembered. She quickly surveyed the room. There were paintings on the walls of beautiful landscapes and a rather large mirror hanging over a vanity with a washing basin on it. Walking slowly over to it she notices that her eyes had turned blue, controlling herself she returned them to their normal brown color. Just then a knock sounded from the door.

"My lady, the young master wishes to speak with you, if you have woken up." The girl doesn't say anything, but walks out of the room and nods to the butler standing there. "Shall we be on our way?" Sebastian leads her down the hallway to the doors of the study. Once again knocking he says "My lord, your visitor has awakened."

"Very well then, bring her in. I don't have all day."

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian leads the girl into the room. She looks around the room with mild interest. Sebastian closes the door quietly. An air of stifling silence settles on the room.

…

"Your name?" startled the girl jumps and turns suddenly, eyes wide. "What is your name?" the lord questions.

"Nyx." The girl responded with even less emotion than the young master. Raising the only eyebrow showing, the young lord says "That is a delightful name, My lady. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, earl of the Phantomhive estate and this is my butler, Sebastian."

"Indeed, my lord, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smiles at their guest. Nyx looks at Sebastian again.

"Simply one _HELL_ of a butler, I like that." Nyx then turns back to Ciel. "Things aren't always as they seem…." Whispers the girl.

"What was that?" the earl asked politely.

"I only said that I liked your butler's catchphrase, assuming that is his catchphrase, seeing as he spoke with such confidence and practice." Shock shows on both the earls and his butler's face.

"You are correct, my lady. In light of that logic it would seem as though it was my catchphrase. You are quite observant. If I do say so myself."

Ciel spoke next, "Putting that aside, I do wish to know the reason for your sudden appearance at my door."

"I saw the manor and became curious as to why it was here. I am not from around here, so I didn't realize that someone lived here."

A quizzical look passed over the earl's face. "Why would you think that it was empty? I do believe that our gardens are well maintained and that there is always a light on somewhere within the manor. I also do believe that the outside appearance of the manor is not rundown."

"Yes, you are quite right, but things aren't always as they seem and appearances can be deceiving."

"My lord, I have yet to bring you your evening tea. Allow me to go prepare you some for yourself and your guest."

 **(A/N) sorry its so short. i have to go, life is calling and if i don't answer i will be left behind...its happened before... with my social life and several others...but i promise ill get work on it.**


	2. Tea and candy

**A/N I apologize for da long wait! I got so into my other story I kind of forgot. Sorry! Sorry! I will try to be better I promise. In any case thanks for the reviews and reading my story! without further ado, I present Chapter 2. XD**

Chapter 2

A silence fell over the room as the great doors swung shut and Sebastian left to prepare the evening tea. Though the young earl was used to silence, this uncomfortable silence left him on edge. His eye darted between the girl, Nyx, and the papers in front of him. Too distracted to work he sat back in his chair, sighing.

"Would you care for a seat, my lady?" Nyx looked back towards the earl as he spoke.

"That would be very nice" She walked carefully over to the seats adjacent the Lord's. She sat down on the chair. "Oh, please do not allow my presence to bother you! I would hate to be the cause of such a fine lord's work remaining unfinished."

"Although it is greatly against my intention to cause you such distress, there is no possible way for me to work on such trivial matters. When such a beauty as yourself is seated across from me." Ciel said smoothly, hoping to get some sort of reaction from his guest. He was sorely disappointed when she smoothly answered.

"You flatter me too much, how could my plain features ever compare to the beauties you are surely surrounded by in accordance to your status?" Ciel was quickly becoming suspicious of this girl who suddenly appeared on his steps. A random wanderer wouldn't have such skills in flattery, as to shame the Queen's own courtesans, would they?

"Hmm. Indeed I have seen some very beauteous ladies in my time, however none have intrigued me nearly as much as you, Lady Nyx." He stood from his chair and walked around the desk. He offered his hand to Nyx, "I believe, I would like to enjoy your company in the garden. Assuming that is agreeable with you?"

"That's sounds absolutely wonderful, but how will your butler know where we have gone. Surely he will not have time to prepare." She placed her hand on his and he helped her up.

"Do not worry over that. My butler can handle anything." Ciel began to lead Nyx out of the study.

"Such confidence in your servants is quite admirable. You are indeed lucky to have so wonderful of a butler."

"Yes, very lucky…" he trailed off. They walked in silence to the garden. Sebastian was there waiting he had already set everything up. There was even a plate of treats placed in the middle of the table.

"Young master, My lady" Sebastian bowed and motioned to the table.

"I apologize for doubting your butler, he is obviously a very capable _person_ " she said the last word carefully as if she wasn't sure if it was true. Ciel raised his brow as he was seated.

"It is most understandable. Even I was mildly surprised. Speaking of which, how did you know we would be out here, Sebastian?" The young lord looked to his butler.

"Forgive me, my lord. I overheard you and the young lady speaking in your study, as I returned with your tea. When I heard you would be here, I took it upon myself to prepare for your arrival. I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something like this." He then picked up the tea pot and began pouring his masters drink. "My lady Nyx would you like some tea?"

"Oh, yes that sounds delightful. No sugar, please." He nodded and poured the tea into her delicate china cup. The pair took a drink from their tea at the same time, then spoke,

" **Is this Earl Grey?"** They looked at each other in shock and Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed you are quite correct. You have an excellent sense of taste, my lady."

"Oh no. Earl Grey happens to be a favorite of mine and I have not had some in quite a while. This is extremely well made, thank you"

"No, Lady Nyx, thank you for gracing us with your presence." The evening passed much in the same manor, both parties were polite and cordial with each other. While still remaining hesitant of one another. As night approached, Ciel asked where Nyx intended to spend the night.

"I do not have lodgings at this point in time. I had intended to make it into town today, but then I saw your home."

"If that is the case why don't you stay here, until you find such accommodations." Ciel proposed.

"I can't allow myself to feed off your hospitality like this. If you could call a carriage for me. That would be plenty."

"And I cannot permit a young lady such as yourself to be out at this hour looking for lodging. It is settled then. You will stay here."

"Only if you insist, but you must take this as compensation for your troubles" she pulled a bag out and handed the earl a small object. He looked down at what she had handed it was slightly bigger than a marble and green in color.

"What is it?" He asked as he rolled it around on his palm.

"It's kind of like candy. Try eating it." Ciel looked at her suspiciously. "Here I'll eat one as well." She pulled another one out of her bag and popped it into her mouth. Ciel put it into his mouth and bit down. The outside was semi-solid, but the inside was liquidy and sweet. He savored the sweet taste. "They are very good aren't they?"

"Yes they are delicious, but what are they?"

"My mother called them soul's heart, since they taste different to everyone and they are said to affect each person's heart differently. To me it tastes sweet and tangy, with a dash mint and my heart feel cool and calm, but my mother said it tasted like warm cinnamon buns and made her heart burn with passion and love."

"I see. How are these made?" Ciel was thinking about perhaps selling these at some of his shops. Nyx suddenly got very quiet and the wind whistled through the trees. "Lady Nyx?" She turned her head sharply towards him.

"I apologize I was deep in thought. I do not know how they are made. All I have are these" She held up her bag." Which my mother gave me before dying. That is why I gave one to you. Seeing as you do not look to be lacking in the monetary area."

"Ah I did not mean to bring up painful memories, forgive me." For the first time, Nyx showed emotion. It was a small sad smile, but emotion none the less.

"We all have painful memories. It is a central part of life. The pain is what makes today bearable and tomorrow possible." She said. Sebastian had remained silent in thought ever since Nyx had pulled the candy out of her bag. He returned, just as she began speaking and a look of shock crossed his face when he saw her expression. He had seen that face before.


	3. That night

Chapter 3

Sebastian looked at the small girl, who sat across from his master and thought, 'I have seen that face before, but where? She does not seem to wish ill, but why is she here? Who is she really?'

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Lady Nyx shall be staying the night. Make sure to prepare suitable arrangements for her." Ciel took another drink from his tea. "and we shall set out in the morning, to visit town."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and led the two out of the garden and into the manor.

"I will go to my study before going to bed. Lady Nyx, you should go ahead to your room. We can continue talking in the morning."

"I believe I will do just that, young lord. However I seem to have forgotten where my room is."

"Sebastian take the lady to her room. That will be all." Ciel then turned and strode off to his study. All the image of a young earl. Sebastian turned to Nyx and bowed, motioning with his arms he said, "Your room is this way." He showed her to her room.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my lady?"Nyx looked up at the face of the butler. With a perfectly still face she told him that she had 'no clothes with which to change into to sleep in.' Sebastian remembered that she had no luggage when he found her. This could also lead to a problem in the morning. He quickly looked at her up and down, judging her size, before responding "Ah, yes that could be a problem. Allow me to send up a maid with a gown for you."

"Thank you so very much for the consideration. It is most improper for someone like me to make such a request of my host."

"If I couldn't do at least this much, what kind of butler would I be?"

"…"

"If you will excuse me, I will have the gown sent up." She nodded and he started to walk away, but she stopped him. He turned back to her, "yes?"

"Here." Nyx handed him a soul's heart.

"I can't accept this. It would be a waste to give something like this to someone like me."

"Yes you can and you will." When he heard those words he suddenly remembered a woman. She had said the same thing to him. He had been injured and had limped to her steps. She had taken him in and set him down on a stool in her kitchen. She handed him something to eat, but he refused saying he didn't need human food. The woman had held him by the chin and looked right into his crimson eyes, saying those words. She had popped the food into his mouth, despite his protests, but it tasted just like a soul of the finest quality. He promptly fainted due to the shock. When he awoke he was in a bed, a small girl was asleep with her head resting next to him. He checked his wounds, they were completely healed and he was full. He hadn't been full in such a long time. He attempted to get out of bed without waking the girl, but failed. She awoke and yelled out, "Momma, he's awake." she pushed his shoulders back down onto the bed, "No no no, you don't move till Momma says so." She grinned real big and he just laid there. Then 'Momma' walked into the room

"How are you feeling?"

"What did you feed me?" she raised an eyebrow at his disregard to her question, but answered his anyway.

"I gave you a piece of candy"

Sebastian came back to reality. He was still holding the candy, but Nyx had returned to her room, shutting the door behind her. He chuckled to himself. "Things are getting interesting. I haven't thought about the past in quite a while." He rolled the candy around his palm. "Soul's heart, huh." Sebastian placed the piece of candy in his pocket and walked downstairs. He went into the kitchen, where the servants were eating their dinner.

"Mey-rin."

"Y-yes, S-Sebastian?"

"Go fetch a sleeping gown for the lord's guest. Then take it to her room." Mey-rin nodded her head and left the kitchen. Luckily she didn't break anything on her way out of the room. Sebastian followed after her. He went into his room and shut the door. He took off his tailcoat and hung it up in the closet. He sat down on his bed and laid back, resting his head on the pillow. He cringed when he heard a loud crash and thud coming from Mey-rin's direction, but he didn't move from where he was. He would deal with the damage later. Sebastian recalled the events of the day, trying to understand the appearance of the girl. He wondered for a while about her identity before giving up, that was a search for another day. She was so strange. Although she was obviously a girl, she could easily pass for a boy given the right clothes.

He knew if he let her go then he would never know and so he formulated a plan to keep her under his observation. Then, he set about to refit one of his suits to fit the girl. "At least I won't be bored tonight." He said as he slowly undid the stitching in a set of his trousers. After he finished that he started on the shirt and the tail coat. With the extra cloth he made a skirt like piece for the back of the trousers, considering a lady would not walk around wearing trousers. The finished pieces looked very nice. Not professional, but quite passable. He set them aside and blew out the candle in his room. Darkness settled over the room as he slipped out the door. He walked through the halls of the manor. The servants had gone to bed a while ago. As he approached the study he chuckled. A feint light was still creeping under the crack in the door. He opened the door and saw his master asleep at his desk. Ciel had fallen asleep while writing, the smeared ink was proof. Sebastian smirked as he picked up the unconscious lad and took him to his room. He undressed and redressed his master quickly and laid him under the covers. As he turned to leave, a small hand reached out o grab his sleeve, but only grabbed at air. Since Sebastian had removed his tailcoat long ago. A small voice called out, "don't go."

"Young master, I am right here." The young lord's eyes fluttered open at his words.

"Sebastian this is an order. Do not leave me until morning." The demon smirked once again, before bowing.

"Yes, my lord." He sat on a chair next to the young lord's bed until the boy fell asleep. Then he blew out the candles and looked out the window at the moon.


	4. A new development

Just as the sun began to rise, Sebastian left his master's room to begin preparing for the day. After he finished those tasks, He went to awaken the young lord.

"Young master, it is time to wake." He said as he slid the thick curtain back from the windows. Ciel rolled over in bed and groaned.

"Let me sleep in a little longer." He mumbled into his pillow.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I cannot do that. You have a guest and it simply would not do for the master of the house to be late to breakfast. Now get up, I have prepared your morning tea." Sebastian brought the tea cart over and began pouring his tea. Ciel sat up and swung his legs of the side of the bed, grabbing the cup offered to him by Sebastian.

"Speaking of my guest, have you found any more information on her?"

"Unfortunately, I have not, my lord. I have, however, an idea on how I could gather such information."

"Let's hear it then" As Sebastian expertly dressed Ciel, he explained his plan. "hmm, for a butler, that is a rather well thought out plan. I rather like it."

"I am honored, young master. Shall I inform the young lady of our proposal?"

"No, I will do that at breakfast."

"Yes, my lord. If I may be excused, I shall go wake her." Ciel nodded and Sebastian left. He walked down the hallway and stopped at Nyx's door. He heard a soft rustle from inside. _Knock knock "_ Miss? Are you awake?" Nothing "Miss?...Lady Nyx?" Sebastian turned the handle of the door. "Lady Nyx, I am coming in." No one answered so he opened the door and entered. As he approached the bed, a scream ripped out of the girl's throat. Nyx's back arched off the bed and her hands dug into the sheets. Then her eyes shot open, they were glazed over. A look of utter panic was evident on her face. Sebastian's eyes widened, he had seen that panic before on his own master's face. _What kind of things has she seen, to give her such an expression?_ She laid back on the mattress and breathed heavily. Nyx's eyes closed and reopened, she looked over at Sebastian and whispered, "why didn't you come?" their eyes met for a split second before she came back to reality. "Is it morning already?" Sebastian regained control of himself.

"Yes. Breakfast is waiting. We only await your arrival."

"Give me a minute to dress myself and I shall be there." Nyx sat up and the shoulder of her nightgown slid of her shoulder, revealing white lines on pinkish skin. She covered it, but Sebastian's quick eyes still saw them. "I will dress myself. You may leave."

"Ah, yes of course." Sebastian bowed and turned to leave. "I have prepared a set of clothes for you to wear today. I shall send it up with the maid, who came last night. just give her the dirty clothes. She will know what to do with them." Nyx nodded.

After the door closed, Nyx swung her legs off the bed and jumped down. She walked over to the basin under the mirror and poured out some water. She used it to wipe her face. When she stood up again, the oversized gown slid off her shoulder again. Nyx stared at the lines in the reflection. A single tear leaked from her eye. She quickly wiped it off and got herself under control, bringing back the unemotional face she normally gives to the world. A knock rang out across the room.

"Miss, I have brought your clothes, yes I have."

"Just lay them on the bed." Mey-rin entered the room, and started towards the bed, as instructed, but she tripped over her bootlaces and fell forward. Nyx turned quickly and caught the maid, despite being fairly small and weak looking. Mey-rin stuttered.

"I-I am so-so sorry. I am-m very clumsy, yes I am. Mister Sebastian, gets angry with m-me often over it, y-yes he does."

"It is quite alright. I am sure you did not mean to do that." Mey-rin nodded and stood up. She laid the clothes on the bed.

"I will return in a few minutes to pick up your dirty clothes." Bowing, she too left. Nyx watched as the red-head slipped out the door. then she turned her head towards the clothes on the bed. A corset, blouse, and jacket were laid out, but what really drew her attention was the "skirt" the front looked as if it was just a pair of trousers with half a skirt attached to the back. Good for moving around, but not very 'lady-like'. Nyx wondered about the strange wardrobe. Then, she slipped of the nightgown and laid it next to the clothes. She walked over to the place where she had put her old clothes, she grabbed a long strip of cotton cloth. Nyx wrapped the cloth around her chest, securing it tight, without suffocating herself. the shirt slipped on easily and buttoned up the front. Next came the 'skirt'. She slid her legs into the pants and looked into the full length mirror. The skirt looked ridiculous, so she grabbed the cloth and yanked, ripping the stupid thing off. She picked at the loose threads a bit. After adjusting the waist, Nyx put the jacket on and turned back to the mirror. All the clothes fit rather well. "I look like a butler, a very good butler." She smirked as she realized where the clothes must have came from. "If my hair was just a little shorter I could pass as a butler-in-training." Her hair was very long. In fact it went all the way down her back. It was almost the same color as Ciel's, except her's was darker. It was practically verging on black. Taking a strip of cloth from the 'skirt' piece, she tied it back in a simple pony tail. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she opened the door and walked out into the hallway. A figure appeared at the end. It was rapidly getting closer. Soon blonde hair and white shirt could be made out. He was barreling down the hall with a huge pedestal held above his head. The figure realized that there was someone else there and started to slow down, but not nearly soon enough. Nyx swiftly sidestepped the boy, letting him crash into the still open door. The door wobbled and fell off it's hinges, Landing on the ground with a resounding _thud_. The pedestal keep going and smashed a huge hole in the wall. Nyx raised an eyebrow at the boy sitting in front of her. He rubbed his head and grinned up at her.

"Hiya, I'm Finnian, the gardener. Sorry about that."

"...Perhaps you should direct that apology at the mansion, considering the fact that it took far more damage than I." She gestured towards the door and the far wall. He took a moment to respond.

"...Sebastian?" the poor boy was so confused. A person was standing in front of him that looked like Sebastian. Only the person was quite a bit smaller and had longer hair.

"Yes, Finnian?" Sebastian appeared behind the guest. Finny scrambled to his feet, eyes wide.

"There are two Sebastians?" Nyx once again raised her eyebrow.

"Finnian, this is our lord's guest, Lady Nyx,"

"But, if she is a lady, why is she wearing trousers"

"She did not have a set of clothes to change into so I refitted a set of mine. Trousers? There was a skirt attached I am sure of it." Sebastian looked down at the girl. She had indeed been wearing just the trousers.

"The 'skirt' was ridiculous, so I removed it. I am not some primped up doll, I know how to wear trousers." She looked Sebastian directly in the eye. He was the first to break contact, which was very odd considering...well, he is simply one _hell_ of a butler. He expertly changed the subject before finny could say something Sebastian would regret.

"I apologize for one of our servants almost trampling you."

"It is fine. As I said, you should worry more about the door and the wall than me."

"Yes, I will have that taken care of momentarily. Now if you will follow me I will show you to the dining room." sebastian led her away. Turning back to Finny he said, "and do try to not destroy the entire house." Finny gulped and nodded.


	5. Beautiful scars?

Ciel was already waiting by the time they got there. He turned to look as the two entered the dining room. His eyes widened in shock as he saw what Nyx was wearing. However he had been through to much to let a simple thing like that throw him off his game. Sebastian led the guest to her seat and pulled out the chair.

"Good morning, I trust that your night was pleasant?"

"Yes, I had a few bad dreams, but the accommodations were quite enjoyable."

"I understand from our conversation yesterday, that you do not have lodgings yet?" she nodded, "Is it also safe to presume that you do not have a place of work yet either?" She nodded again.

"I have enough money to last me for a while. There is no need to worry over me. What you have done already is far more than I could ever ask for."

"It is the least I could do. Incidentally there is an opening for a butler-in-training here at the Phantomhive mansion. The last one was a complete failure" (hehe) "I understand that you are a lady but, Tanaka _is_ getting on in his years and Sebastian can't be expected to do everything forever." Sebastian went into the kitchen to get the food while the two talked. He returned with a trolley and two covered plates. Nyx was still silent, whether in thought or in shock would never be known. "Lady Nyx? Have I offended you?"

"No. I believe that sounds to be a very interesting proposition. I assume that this is to be my uniform." She gestured to her clothes.

"If that style suites you, then yes. If not, I shall have a new uniform made. I take that as a yes."

"Yes, I will become a butler for the Earl of Phantomhive. Very interesting." Sebastian hadn't said a word the whole time he served breakfast. He uncovered the plates and poured their drinks.

"After breakfast you will begin. You will start by following Sebastian as we go to town." Nyx nodded and began eating. They quickly finished. Laying his napkin on the table Ciel stood. "I will go to my study. Come get me when you have finished this and have brought the carriage around front." Sebastian bowed and Nyx nodded. Ciel turned and left. Another silence filled the room as the two 'butlers' cleaned up. Without being told, Nyx fell quickly in step with Sebastian's movements, even as he slowly began to pick up speed. The two took the dirty dishes into the kitchen and washed them. They slid their tail-coats back on.

"You are rather good at this, have worked in a household like this before?"

"No, but I do have rather sharp observation skills, I simply watched and copied your actions."

"That is very impressive, my lady"

"You don't have to call me that, we are coworkers now and I am your underling, Mr. simply one _hell_ of a butler." Although Sebastian could tell she was joking, her face hadn't shown a shred of emotion. Only her voice gave away the slight amusement at the catchphrase.

"Indeed,...Nyx."

"What is next, now that we have finished the clean-up."

"Next, I shall call the carriage and you will go fetch the young master. Bring him down to the main hall, I trust you know how to get there?"

"I can find my way."

"Good." He left the kitchen and Nyx followed soon after. She made her way to the main hall and up the stairs. At the top she stood for a minute before deciding that the study was probably on the right hand side. She walked down the hall, knocking on doors until she found the study. _knock knock_

"Young master?"

"Yes, what do you need, come in." She opened the door and walked in.

"Mr. sebastian is bringing the carriage around and told me to come fetch you."

"Fine, let me finish this." he looked back down at the work in front of him. He signed the bottom of the page and set aside. he stood and made his way to the door where Nyx was standing silently. "I am ready let us go."

" _yes, my lord."_ Ciel looked back at her. She made a small smirk and followed. They walked in silence to the main hall where Sebastian stood waiting.

"Nyx go get the young master's coat and hat." Sebastian said as he began talking to Ciel in a whispered voice. She walked over and tapped Sebastian on the shoulder. He stiffened.

"Yes?"

"I would do that with pleasure, however I haven't the foggiest idea where the those Items are."

"Oh my, do forgive me I had forgotten that I hadn't told. I'll get it." He stepped away. Ciel looked at Nyx, she was the same height as him and had a similar body build. She could pass as either a cute boy or a beautiful girl. He shivered at the thought of his experience with cross-dressing.

"My lord, are you cold? Mr. Sebastian will be right back, momentarily."

"No, I was just thinking of some unpleasant memories." Sebastian returned and they left the manor. The carriage awaited at the bottom of the steps. Sebastian helped Ciel in and offered a hand to Nyx, but she shook her head and got in on her own. He raised an eyebrow, but climbed in after her. They spent most of the day shopping, Ciel would pick out the items, Sebastian would pay for them, and Nyx silently followed behind, carrying everything. At first Sebastian was hesitant to make the young girl carry them, but she protested saying that it was the only way for her to truly be useful. As the day moved on, Ciel told them that they would be stopping by the Undertaker's for information. They pulled up in front of the shop and got out. When they entered the lid to a coffin that was leaned against the wall slid open revealing a glowing eye.

"Hehe,Are you here for your fitting, young lord?"

"Not today, Undertaker."

"Pity, hehheee" A man in a long robe came out of the coffin. He readjusted his tall hat and bangs, that covered his eyes. "heehe, who is this? I didn't know you had a twin, Phantomhive."

"Undertaker, this is Nyx. She is the new butler in training for the manor. Nyx, this is the Undertaker. He is… an informant, of sorts." Undertaker walked over to where Nyx stood.

"Hehee. A girl butler? How amusing." He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Such an interesting character, I wonder how this will play out. hehe This will most definitely be worth watching. As the young lord said, I am the Undertaker. I seek only laughter and to make you beautiful for your final great ceremony." Nyx tilted her head to the right and looked at the Undertaker. Then she reached out slowly, her fingers traced the scar on his cheek. which could barely be seen.

"We all have our scars. Can you really make them go away and make us beautiful, or are the scars what make us beautiful?" Sebastian and Ciel looked at the two, shocked. Out of nowhere Undertaker started laughing, a hysterical and beautiful laugh.

"Ah, I haven't laughed that hard since the young lord last came to me."

"Undertaker, I have need of your knowledge. This is not the time for such things."

"Hehe, you seem to have forgotten that it is always the time for laughter. For a world without laughter is a sad world, indeed. Heehee." Undertaker walked around to the back of the coffin being used a front desk. He grabbed a jar of biscuits and began munching.

"About the information."

"Ah, yes. Here you go." He pulled a thin folder and handed it to Sebastian. Ciel raised his eyebrow. "I had a feeling you would be along for this particular information. hehe"

"And the payment?"

"I believe miss butler has paid that in full hehehe."

"My lord, I believe we should be heading back. I fear for what might have happened to the mansion in my absence."

"Yes, I agree. Nyx, Sebastian. We are leaving. Good day Undertaker." Sebastian held the door for Ciel and Nyx.

"yes, yes"

Nyx turned to Undertaker, "We all have our secrets, don't we? Perhaps some of them should not be given so freely."


	6. On the way back

They exited the building and got into the carriage. The road back was long and quiet, neither party spoke. Until the carriage fell over. As the two on the inside climbed out, a group of ruffians came out of the surrounding forest. Sebastian was taking care of them, but one of them grabbed Ciel and another grabbed Nyx.

"You there, Yes you the butler. Stop moving or the brat gets it." Sebastian stopped mid-swing, the butter knives in his hands glinted in the sunlight. Before even Ciel could open his mouth, Nyx jabbed her arm backwards into the man's gut, followed by grabbing his head and flipping his whole body over her shoulder. He landed with a heavy thud on the dirt road, dust puffed up around his stunned body. Sebastian stood frozen. Nyx took a step towards Ciel and grabbed the arm encircling him. She jerked it back harshly causing a sickening snap to ring out. The man stumbled back holding his limp wrist, but she wasn't finished yet. She turned to the side and kicked out sharply. The blow connected directly with his family jewels. Then he stepped back again, sliding down the nearby tree she finally gave up and turned to face the oncoming targets. She swiftly clotheslined the first one and punched the second with a quick disabling blow to the short ribs. Taking a running leap at the third, she did a handstand on his shoulders before falling forward, pulling him over her head and into the attacker behind him. They collapsed in a heap on the road. Nyx landed gracefully on her feet. At this point Sebastian hand joined in and they finished the rest in quick succession. Ciel stood all the while, a look of shock evident on his normally emotionless face. Nyx went after the last man with venom. She leapt forward landing on his chest and pushing him back, he landed with a huge thump next to his buddies. She roughly grabbed his head and began to jerk it to the right, but Sebastian stopped her. She seemed to come back to herself and stood up. Nyx walked back along the tops of the bodies strung out on the road. Eliciting groans and twitches from the foolish highwaymen.

"My lord, we have eliminated the threats."

"Yes, very good. Is the carriage in working order or shall we have to walk all the way back?"

"I believe it was just tipped over, give me a minute to stand it back up." Nyx walked up to the pair talking.

"No need I have already done that." Sebastian looked at her and then at the standing carriage. "Physics." She stated simply. Ciel nodded and walked over to the carriage, Sebastian helped him in and then Nyx climbed in after. The rest of the ride was rather uneventful and quiet. Ciel never questioned the girl and the girl never offered any information either. When they returned, Ciel and Sebastian went about their various duties. Nyx followed Sebastian, silently doing all that she was asked to do. Sebastian wondered to himself as they worked, _Such a strange girl. Those abilities are far beyond any that I have seen in a human before. She doesn't smell like a demon…. wait, thats odd she doesn't smell like anything!_ He sniffed the air. _Nothing! Even those disgusting Shinigami have a smell! Who, no, What is she? I need to keep a closer watch over her. She could become a danger to my prey._ Sebastian turned to Nyx, "Nyx."

"Yes?"

"Get me a large bowl from the top shelf." He turned back to the cutting board. _This would be quicker if she wasn't here, but I have to make it look like I am at least trying to teach her._ He groaned inwardly. Then he heard a crash behind him, followed by a thud and a whoosh. He turned quickly, "Mey-r-what?" He astonished to see that Nyx had been the one to cause the noise. She sat on her backside, flour covering her. A pile of various boxes and objects scattered around her. She looked up at him from the floor.

"I got the bowl." She held it up with two hands, oblivious to the mess around her.

"I can see that, very good…" Sebastian sighed and took the bowl from her and set it on the counter. Then, he turned back and helped the girl up.

"You have flour all over. How exactly did you manage to do that?" Nyx looked around her.

"oh, I had to stack boxes and stuff up so I could get to the top shelf, but when I was reaching for the bowl the bottom box slipped out from under me and I fell. The flour kind of fell with me. Sorry I'll clean it up." Sebastian chuckled.

"I see. Well then, when you have finished that, I will draw a bath for you." For the next few minutes they worked in silence as Nyx cleaned up the flour and re-stacked the boxes to the side. "Mr. Sebastian?"

"hmm, yes?"

"I'm finished."

"Alright. go on back to your- oh that reminds me. You will be needing servants quarters from now on. We will take care of that right now." He handed Nyx a cloth and told her to get as much of the flour of as possible. They walked down the hallway where the other servants quarters were. He stopped in front of a door.

"This will be your room from now on. Mine is the next door down. Mey-rin, the maid, is over there, Finny is that one, Tanaka, the other butler is on the other side of mine, and Bardroy the cook, is at the end of the hall. If you need anything, come to any of us and we will do our best to assist you." Nyx nodded in understanding, then slowly opened the door to her new room. The hinges were well oiled and did not squeak in the slightest. She took note of this fact, it would be useful later on. The room was quite a bit smaller than the guest room, but that was to be expected, she was only a servant, now. There was a bed up against the wall with white sheets and a pillow. Next to the bed was a desk with a couple of sheets of paper on it. The window was small and set in the wall opposite. There was a dresser and wardrobe set on the remaining wall. A small water basin was placed on top of the dresser and a round mirror above that. The walls were a light cream color and the floor was hardwood with a rug next to the bed and a smaller one in front of the dresser. Sebastian walked in after her.

"Nyx, I have taken the liberty of preparing a couple extra sets of clothes similar to the ones you are wearing now. They should be hanging in the wardrobe, along with an extra set of shoes and a party dress, in case you should ever need it. For today, you will be using the guest bath, so go ahead and settle in while I get the water ready." He handed her a stack of clothes.

"Here are the clothes you were wearing before, I am returning them to you." She took them and nodded. Sebastian left and let the door shut behind him. Nyx turned and set her clothes down on the bed, turning to the wardrobe she opened it and sure enough, there were three sets of clothes identical to the ones she was wearing, hanging. She felt the bottom of the wardrobe. It was solid wood. As she closed the doors and stepped back to the bed, she stepped on a rather loose board. It was a very small board and was easy to simply step over, so it was not surprising that it had been missed. She pried it up with her fingers, it took a bit, but finally she managed to remove the piece from its position. A small space was left open, about the size of half a loaf of bread. She slid an object out of her shirt. It was long and had a sheen to it, Nyx placed the dagger into the hole and laid her sack of candies in over it, completely obstructing it from view. Just as she was placing the board back into position a knock sounded from the door.

"Miss, Mr. Sebastian told me to tell you that the bath is ready, yes, he did." Mey-rin said from the other side of the door.

"Alright, thank you. I will be up in just a minute." She stood and grabbed a set of clothes from the wardrobe and carried them out. She followed Mey-rin back to the guest room. Sebastian was inside the bathroom when she entered.

"I understand that Ciel may need help bathing, however I am not a lord. I do not need assistance." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her comment about their lord.

"Indeed"

"Are you going to leave? If you don't intend to, I will start to undress right now. Then I will scream bloody murder and about perverts." She looked up at Sebastian. HIs eyes widened slightly and he cleared his throat.

"hmm, well as enticing as that sounds, I am only here to give you these." He walked over and handed her a couple towels. "If you do need any assistance, please call out. Mey-rin will come and help you."

"Fine and thank you." She watched as the tall butler left the tiled room.


End file.
